The Duran's
by xBeauty
Summary: It's about the Duran family, with Loren, Eddie and of cours the kids. Ther will be alot of drama, but also alot of love. I hope you like it :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is a new story :-)** **It's about The Duran's Loren,Eddie ,Max,Katie & the kids :-) There will be alot of Drama & Love.**

**This (chapter) is about the people in the story...**

**Loren Tate Duran:**

34 years old. Proud mom of 3 kids. Happily married with Eddie(Duran), they have here and there some up's & down's. Eddie cheated 2 times with random girls... But that was years ago. Loren sings sometimes. She act in movies. Loren don't want more kids but Eddie is begs every day for another child, Because he is almost 40 and then is to old for another child. But she thinks 3 is enough,'caus she had alot of problems with her last pregnancy. She almost lost the baby with all the stress she had with Eddie and the kids. When she was in labor she lost alot of blood. And now Loren is scared to have another baby. But you never know. Loren loves her family more than everything.

**Eddie Duran:**

36 years old. Proud dad of 3 kids. Happily married with Loren Tate. He cheated with 2 times with random girls. He promised Loren that he will never do that again. He loves his kids, he wants more kids but Loren don't want that. Eddie still sings. He loves his parents very much. He and Loren are married for almost 17 years. He proposed Loren when she was pregnant with the twins.

**Isaac Edward Duran:**

16 years old. He is 3 minutes younger than is sister. Isaac write somethimes some music. He and his father have a good relationship together. He has a crush on a girl named Vanessa, his sister and parents know that. Isaac is very shy with love things. His sister has a boyfriend and he don't like that.

**Summer Eva Duran:**

****16 years ols. 3 minutes older than Isaac. Summer has a relationship with Noah. She has a really big secret... Nobody know it. She is afraid that her parents will be mad at her, once they know it. Her mom know all her secrets but not that one. Summer loves to sing, but no one has heard her sing yet. Summer and her grandma Katy are like best friends. They always go shopping together.

**Collin Liam Duran:**

3 years old. A smart kid. Learns very fast new words. The most of times he is with he's granparents Max & Katy. He plays alot with his brother & sister. He loves to play soccer.

**Ther will be soon a start of this story. I know this is a short characters.**

**If you see some mistakes i'm sorry... But i'm dutch so my english is not so perfect :-)**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 Love Love Love

**Hey guys sooo here is the first chapter of The Duran's, i hope you like it :-)**

**And some people aksed me why Eddie cheated on Loren 2 times... I did that because, i wanted some drama, you will see what i mean , later in the story. And i'm gonna do alot of Loren & Eddie's Pov, maybe sometimes of Summer,Isaac,Katy,Max or Nora. Melissa will be there sometimes in the story.**

**Feel free to PM me :-)  
-**

**Loren's Pov**

I woke up and saw its 6:23 AM. I need to get up and shower. I stood up slowly and walked in the bathroom. I closed the door. I turned to shower on and waited till the water was warm enough for me.

After 10 minutes i was out the shower. I dried my hair and my body with a towel. I quickly brushed my teeth then I grabbed my robe and unlocked to door. I walked to my closet and picked my black jeans and a white tank top where "Love" in black letters was written. I dressed myself quickly and walked to Eddie who still was sleeping.

"Eddie.. Eddie wake up!" I said as i shook him. Eddie woke up and groaned. "What time is it?" Eddie asked with a sleepy voice. "It's 6:45 AM... Time to wake up Sleepyhead. I'm gonna do my hair and make up while you gonna take a shower" I said with a smile and stood up. Eddie stood up as well and kissed my cheek. "Can you please shower with me ?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head "Can't you see that i showered already? And i'm not gonna shower again.. " I said with a big smile. Eddie sighed "Fine i'm gonna take shower alone."He gave me a quick kiss on my lips and left to the bathroom.

I used a little bit mascara, some eyeshadow and some lip gloss. Then I brushed my hair and put it in a bun. When i was finished i sat down on my bed. Eddie walked out the bathroom and grabbed his clothes. I stood up and walked to him. Eddie grabbed me by my waist and kissed me passionately my hand were on his chest. When we pulled away breathless, he said with a smile "You look beautiful today, like always." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips and said "You look handsome today, like always" We laughted. "I'm gonna wake up the kids and then i'm gonna make breakfast, but can you do one thing for me ?" I asked Eddie. "Sure , what do you need ?" "Can you please wake up Isaac.. 'cause every time i do that i need to call 100 times his name to wake him up." Eddie chuckled "Every thing for you babe" He said and kisses my cheek. "Thank you" I said.

I walked to Summer's room. I knock on her door and open it. She was already awake. She looked at me and smiled "Good morning Mom" "Good morning sweety" I kissed her cheek "I'm gonna make some breakfast, so i see you downstairs" "Okay Mom, i only need to do my hair and then i'm ready for breakfast " "Okay Honey" I said and i closed her door, i walked to Collin's door and open it. I looked at him while he was asleep, he looked so cute. "Collin sweety wake up" I said as i shook him awake. His eyes opened and looked at me, he yawned. "Good morning" He said with his sleepy voice. "Good morning , come on let's go get ready for breakfast." I picked him up and walked to the bathroom, I helped him with brushing his teeth, his clothes and his hair. I held his hand as we walked down the stairs. He sat on his own chair in the kitchen and played with his little cars while i was making pancakes,eggs and toast.

_-15 minutes later, Breakfast-_

"What are you guys gonna do today ?" I asked and took a sip of my tea. "Well tonight there is a party at Mike's house... I'm going there with some friends" Isaac said and smiled. "Some friends huhh... And what about Vanessa ? " Eddie teased him. "Dad it's not funny.., i don't know if she is coming" Isaac said. "Hmm.. Maybe you should text her, thats what you guys do all the time right ? I said with a chuckle. "Or maybe you should call her and tell her "Ohh Vanessa i love you so much , i think all the time about you" or are you afraid" Summer said and laughed. "You guys think you're funny, but it's not !" Isaac said. "Ahw Sweety don't worry we will stop teasing you" I said with a smile. "Soo day your birthday is next week, right ?" isaac asked Eddie. "Yes my 37th birthday" Eddie said with a chuckle. "Daddy old" Collin said and smiled. We all laughed. "Yes Collin daddy is old" Eddie said with a smile. "But for me your still a handsome rockstar" I said and kissed Eddie's cheek. "Thank you babe" Eddie said and kissed my lips. "So, i'm gonna clean the house today, Eddie brings Collin to Grandma Katy & Grandpa Max, Isaac goes to a party, and where are you going" I asked Summer. "Ohh i'm going to Noah's house , his parents invited me for dinner" Summer said. "Have fun" I said with a chuckle.

After a while Summer,Isaac,Eddie and Collin were gone. I'm home alone. Let's start cleaning. I grabbed the vacuum cleaner and started.

_-3 hours later-_

I was finally done. I changed in my lace sleepwear and in my purple robe. I was so tired. I plopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
I felt someone on me and kissing my neck. i opened my eyes and saw Eddie. I groaned "When did you come ? " I asked with a sleepy voice. "Just few minutes ago" Eddie said. I smiled. Eddie gave me a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss quickly depended. Eddie straddled my legs with his. Our tongues danced. Eddie untied my robe. I pushed Eddie his T-shirt off and threw it somewhere in our room. I felt Eddie's cold hands rubbing my inner thigh. Eddie stopped for a moment he opened his belt and unbuttoned his pants and trew it somewhere in our room. He began sucking my neck. A soft moan escaped from my mouth. Then he made his way to down to my breast. He opened my bra and began to massage my breasts. A loud moan escaped from my mount.

**Summer's Pov.**

I walked to my house. I reallt don't know how to tell them,i know they will be disappointed in me. Pff I really don't know what to do. I think i'm gonna tell them tonight...

I grabbed my keys and opened the door. I walked in and closed the door. I took my shoes off. I walked to the living room. They are not there. I walked up stair when i heard something in my parents room, I put my ear against the door and listened, i heard my mom moaning my dads name, IEW IEW IEW i walked very fast to my room. I closed my door and sat on my bed. I can't believe what i just heard. My mom & dad are doing "it" together. I don't want to hear that ever again.

_-Next day-_

**Loren's Pov.**

I woke up early and made breakfast. "Summer, Isaac , Eddie breakfast is ready !" I need to shower very quick because i have a meeting with a movie director. I walked upstair and showered. I weared a short black dress with black heels. My hair was in a messy bun. I putted some mascare, black eyeshadow on my eyes. I grabbed my red lipstick and putted on my lips. I walked down stair and saw that everbody was eating. "Wow mom you look beautiful" Isaac said with a smile. "Thanks honey you look very handsome today, maybe you should invite Vanessa" i said and kissed his cheek. "Where are you going" Eddie asked me. "i have a meeting with a movie director, didn't i told you that, last night ? "I said with a chuckle. "No" Eddie said as he shook his head. "Well maybe I was distracted by something" I said and winked at Eddie. Eddie laughed. "I need to go" I said as i grabbed my bag. "What about breakfast ?" Eddie aksed me. "I will eat something there, bye babe" I said and kissed Eddie's lips.

**Eddie's Pov.**

Loren walked to the door, "Loren wait" I said and Loren stopped. "I forgot something" I said and walked to her. "Really , What did you forget ? " She asked me. "This" I said and pulled Loren in a long passionately kiss. After few minutes Loren pulled away and smiled. "Bye" I said and walked back to the kitchen. Summer and Isaac looked at me and laughed. "What's so funny ? " I asked. "Dad look at yourself in the mirror and then you will see it" Isaac said and chuckled. I walked to the mirrir in the living room. I looked at it and saw Loren's red lipstick on my lips. I wiped it away with my hand and walked back to the kitchen. "What.. like you guys never kiss with someone.. " I said and chuckled.

**-  
Sooooo... This was itt...**

**I hope you likedd it.. I'm sorry if you see some mistakes :-) Like i said before i'm Dutch so my english is not perfect :-P**

**This was the longest chapter :P **

**Don't forget to revieewww :-D**

**PM me for idea's**

**lots of loveeeee... *heart***

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo **_

_**xBeauty **_


End file.
